Master Of Puppets
by rockshocka4223
Summary: Still suffering from his obsession of taking over the school as if it were nothing, Gary has another twisted plan to turn the bloodthirsty grease ball king himself against Jimmy Hopkins..but how far would he go to do that? Gary/Jimmy/Johnny EXTREME SLASH!


_Poor, pathetic James. He's gotten so tired of fighting the grease monkeys that he decides that he wants to try and talk everything out with their heavily distraught leader. But little does he know, I pull the strings around here. I'm the puppet master around here. I'm the genius that compiled this entire plan. While Jimmy was screwing around with Lola, I was working up the friction with Johnny Vincent. Did you know that working up an overly jealous boy is easy? It is! But since Vincent is such an oblivious fool, he'll probably give in to Jimmy's plea for peace. That's where I come in. Using my brilliant mind, I'm going to assure that nothing changes between the two. No matter what the cost._

Gary Smith stayed still behind the wooden door of Room #3 of The In and Out Motel, scheming wildly and crazily like a madman planning the murder of his favorite celebrity broad. He could hear everything happening outside the small and smelly room. And he knew for a fact that Jimmy was standing right outside the room, waiting for the older boy. And soon, he heard footsteps imprint themselves heavily into the snow as they came marching towards the door.

"Okay, squirt. Tell me: why'd you bring me here?". Jimmy relaxed himself against the wall of the old building as he replied with, "Johnny, I want to get things straight with you. I never touched your girl. I have no intention of EVER touching her. If you want an STD, go for it. But I'd like for it NOT to hurt whenever I take a piss. If you want it to, then go for it. I bet within the very first time you two have sex that you're dick won't ever function the same way ever again". Silence. Gary silently chuckled.

_Nice going, Jimmy. Now he's going to kick your ass even harder!_

Then finally, a quiet yet honest reply came back. "But....I don't want her either". The awkward silence came back. "Wait....you DON'T want her back?!".

"Nope. I didn't need you to tell me that she's probably infested with different diseases. I kinda figured that whenever I caught her sleeping with Gord about...let's see...five....six times? That's why I never did her. Besides, I've been doin' alotta thinking lately and....I don't think I ever actually wanted her". Gary's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that at all. But no matter, his plan was still going to go through.

He wasn't about to let a total wannabe tough guy such as Jimmy Hopkins ruin his diabolical plans to take over the school. Gary's already lost control of not only Russel and his bi-curious gang of retards, but also Derby and his even more bluntly obvious homosexual richie hillbilly rejects. The sociopath just wanted at least one group of tough guys on his side and he wasn't in deep enough to call forth the loser townie kids in the next part of town. Gary Smith was going to have his way one way or another...even if he had to bring himself to Jimmy's level.

"So, we're cool now?". "Yeah, we're cool". Gary began to quickly undress out of his clothes. Before the two boys could leave, they were greeted by a fully naked Gary Smith.

"Hello, boys! Ah, nice, cool day for a bit of relaxing, don't you think?". Johnny and Jimmy couldn't stop staring at Gary. He actually had a nice build on him for his size. But what they noticed more than anything else was the fact that the cold weather wasn't affecting Gary's....size.

_God, it's fucking freezing..._

Jimmy was the first to speak. "Gary.....why are you naked?". Normally, Jimmy would beat the ever living crap out of Gary, but since the boy was naked, Jimmy couldn't help but take notice. Gary just smiled.

"Why not? Going all natural is a good thing, right?". Johnny stammered. "Uh-um-uh......". Gary didn't even need to take any notice on the two boys to know that his plan was working.

The sociopath shot a smirk at the greaser. "Like what you see, Johnny?". He didn't look up. His eyes were glued onto Gary's mini Gary.

The greaser licked his lips, pleasing Gary all the way. "You know, since you and Lola are done.....you can touch me....ALL over". Johnny let a small moan escape from lips. Jimmy couldn't help but have a perverted mind of his own due to this.

And with that, Gary strutted over to the greaser. He placed his hands softly onto his sides and leaned his head up far enough to lick Johnny's lips. Johnny wrapped his arms around the naked sociopath's waist and kissed back. Jimmy was still in total awe over his.

_This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen..._

So, hoping there wouldn't be anything wrong, Jimmy squeezed in and joined his lips with the other two boys. They let him in. The three boys lovingly triple-threatened their tongues for a minute or two before the two clothed boys began to lower the group onto the ground. Suddenly, the three broke the kiss in order to move on to the next stage.

Johnny turned Gary to where he was facing his back as they both laid on their sides and began to hastily unclothe himself. Jimmy did the same as he held the sociopath in place. Finally, all three boys were naked. The weather wasn't even affecting them anymore.

Jimmy grabbed both him and Gary's lengths and began to rub them together. Johnny nibbled on Gary's neck as he began to slowly slide himself into the sociopath's backside. Whenever he was in, he stopped sucking on Gary's neck and focused on making out with Jimmy while giving the crazy bastard pleasure. As the greaser made out with Jimmy, he began to run his fingers across his back.

Gary hissed in agonizing pain as Jimmy tongue tickled the middle of Johnny's own. Jimmy's right hand began to rub even faster once he noticed the greaser grinding the psychopathic megalomaniac's end faster than a jockey aching for a victory in the State Bull riding Competition. Gary squinted hard at the equally hard faced Hopkins and hoarsely whispered, "How could you say such terrible things about me?" Jimmy failed to answer as he was too focused on ferociously sucking Johnny's face.

This seemed to go on for hours, but not that anyone minded. It was finally dark outside whenever all three of the boys finally made each other reach their climax. The mess was all over them. And finally, Gary's real intention of his plan would come into play.

"OW! Oh my god, ow...". Johnny gave him a concerned look. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Did I go too fast or something?". "No...ow....Jimmy HIT me!".

Jimmy scowled. "NO I DIDN'T!". Johnny didn't believe it and he grabbed Jimmy by his neck and lifted himself and the now disgruntled boy up. "You hitting Gary, now? Huh? Think you're a man to hit him?!".

"No, I swear I didn't-". "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!". The two naked boys tackled each other, pounding the shit out of each other. Gary, pleased with himself, got up and headed for a nearby cop to report assaulted gang rape.

_Mission Accomplished._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_Hello, remember moi? *horror music swells in* XD_

_I do apologize for not posting here in a while; my computer died and now I have to use my brother's computer...which I don't get to myself very often. :( And I still have to update my Outsiders as well as my Bully fics. Oh well; hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
